The Only Fun I Can Find
by Marblez
Summary: Yet another one of my poor Guy stories, this one starting from when he was little. Warning for Child Abuse and Strong Language.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Shockingly I do not own them, bet you didn't guess that! Oh you did. Anyway, this is yet another one of my feel sorry for Guy fics. Enjoy!

**Warning: Child Abuse and fowl language in later chapters.**

The Only Fun I Can Find

Chapter One,

10-year-old Guy laughed quietly from where he sat watching the other kids attempt to play hockey on the iced pond, only to fall over. He would have loved to join in but he didn't know any of them, not even from school as he kept himself isolated. He coughed into his gloved hand.

"Do you want to join in?" Guy jumped, not having realised one of the players, the only girl, had come over to the bench. He shook his head quickly and looked at his old trainers that let the snow in and made his toes wet.

"I'm just watching…" he mumbled.

"Yeah but you can join in if you want, our teams one short," the girl smiled kindly. She was pretty, with long brown hair in a plait and warm clothes on that were still sensible for skating in.

"I can't skate," Guy mumbled. 'And Mark won't be happy if I have fun.'

"Neither can we, well I can but Charlie can't, or Goldberg, or Peter, or Jesse, or Karp…" she laughed. "I'm Connie by the way." She stuck out her hand but Guy just flinched away. "What's your name?"

"Guy."

"Are you sure you don't want to be on our team Guy?" Connie asked. The rest of the team had noticed her talking to him and were watching.

"I don't have any ice skates," Guy mumbled.

"Charlie has a spare pair you can probably borrow. Hey Charlie?" Connie called and one of the boys wobbled over.

"Yeah?" he asked, smiling at Guy.

"This is Guy, I've asked him to join our team to make it full. He needs to borrow some skates for now," Connie said happily.

"Cool, they might be a bit small because they're my old skates," Charlie said, going to one of the bags in a pile and pulling out some worn skates.

"Thank you," Guy mumbled. If anyone who knew him saw…he didn't want to think of the punishment he'd get. "I might no be able to do this often though," he told to two as he put the skates on.

"Why not?" Charlie asked.

"My step-dad hates hockey and he'll be really angry if I start playing it properly," Guy said sadly lacing up the skates.

"What does that matter?" Charlie asked. "It's only for fun."

"He doesn't like me having fun." Guy's answer was short.

"O-k, well let's just go out onto the ice and muck around," Charlie suggested. The skates were too small but Guy ignored that and just for once in his life had fun with kids his own age. But it was too good to laugh as when he fell over Charlie and landed on the ice laughing his head off a shout came from the side of the pond,

"Get your little ass over here this minute Guy Germaine before I come out their and knock the stuffing's out of you!" Guy froze.

"Who's that?" Connie asked as all the kids looked at the angry man afraid.

"My step-dad," Guy mumbled before getting up and going slowly over to the man who nobody liked already. They couldn't hear what the man hissed at Guy or Guy's quiet answer but they all saw what happened next. The man swung his fist up and hit Guy in the eye, sending him to the ground.

"No step-son of my is playing bloody hockey!" he snarled loudly, grabbing the back of Guy's shirt he hauled him up and dragged him away. Guy was still wearing the skates and his shoes were forgotten by the bench.

Despite his step dad's warning Guy returned the next day after school (which he hadn't gone to on account of the bruises covering his face) and found them there again. He smiled at them as they came over.

"Are you alright? We were worried about you!" Connie said quickly, touching his bruised cheek gently.

"Yeah, um, do you mind if I still play with you?" Guy asked, polite as ever.

"Sure! You can keep the skates, oh and here are your shoes. I took them home and brought them back just in case," Charlie said happily.

"What happened to your face?" Karp asked thickly.

"What do you think Karp?" Peter asked. "His dad hit him."

"Step-dad and I'd rather we didn't talk about it," Guy corrected quickly.

"Sure thing, now lets get playing. My mum's put us through for a peewee coach, maybe we'll actually be able to play properly!" Charlie said excitedly.

"But we aren't any good," Terrie said.

"We'll get better!" It didn't matter to Guy if they got better at skating, it was the most fun thing he'd done in his whole life and it was worth a few bruises to have proper friends.

A/N I hope you enjoyed it and if you didn't tell me why but if you complain about the child abuse I will pre-answer it, did you not read the warning?


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: Shockingly I do not own them, bet you didn't guess that! Oh you did. Anyway, this is yet another one of my feel sorry for Guy fics. Enjoy!

**Warning: Child Abuse and fowl language in later chapters.**

The Only Fun I Can Find

Chapter Two,

1 Year Later.

"I can't believe he actually had a heart attack!" Peter gasped with laughter. Their first coach had quit because they were so bad and there new coach had had a heart attack from shouting too much.

"It seems we're doomed to not playing," Jesse said sadly.

"I think we can still do it," Charlie said. "We'll just practise on our own for a while until they send a new coach." Guy nodded. He'd saved up and bought himself some skates that were two sizes too big but were cheap; he just padded it with socks. They we're all 'practising' when a limo pulled up, seemed to pause and the drove out on the ice!

"Who the hell?" Guy asked quietly, as a man got out.

"Hey man, you must be in the wrong hood. You see this is my dominion and we ain't buying nothin'. So you can take your sorry vanilla booty out of here before we be using your eyeballs as hockey pucks," Jesse threatened and the team laughed.

"No can do bro, I'm here on business," the man reached into his jacket. The kids backed away, afraid of a gun or something else but it was just a bit of paper. "District Five Peewee Hockey Team? I'm Gordon Bombay, you're new coach." The team cracked up.

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Fraid so dude, got the roster right here. Averman, Dave. Conway, Charlie…" Gordon said calmly.

"Geez he is the coach!" Guy gasped. He sent them back onto the ice to 'play' but Guy noticed Dominic, his brother standing at the side of the pond in nothing but a shirt and shorts. He skated over to his only true brother (Nathan and Jonathan were step-brothers). "What are you doing here?"

"Mark's looking for you, he's angry so I though I'd warn you," Dominic was 9 and about as small as a 6 year old and too skinny.

"Angry? Why?" Guy asked, waving Charlie over much to Gordon's annoyance. "I've gotta go, Mark's looking for me," he told the other boy who nodded. Guy unlaced his skates and stuffed them in his bag after putting his shoes on. He stood up and turned to go but froze, for there watching was Mark. "Shit."

"What?" Dominic asked turning round. "Oh."

"See you tomorow Charlie, hopefully. Oh and apologise to our 'coach' ok?" Guy asked. Charlie nodded and the two Germaine boys walked over to their step father. The game had stopped as they all watched Guy, including Gordon. Mark, not caring about the looks hit Guy roughly round the back of the head before doing the same to Dominic. He then pulled both boys along by their shoulders.

"Who was that?" Gordon asked Charlie.

"Guy's step-dad coach," Charlie answered simply. "He doesn't like Guy playing hockey."

"Then why does he?" Gordon asked.

"Guy likes having fun, this is the only fun he gets." Charlie was sincere as they started playing again.

A/N La la la this is the end on the page, tra la la, coca-cola has sugar in it, did you know that?


End file.
